Learning to be Human
by Story Weaver1
Summary: AU. The Schiff have found what they seached for and are free of the Thorn. Irene takes her promised walk with Kai and the other Schiff find things to occupy themselves with.


Disclaimer- I don't own Blood 

Kairene is too CUTE a ship to let sink, so I'm here to float it. Anyway this fic occurs in an AU where Ameshel got enough of Saiya's blood to create the Schif and so Saiya's blood really was a cure instead of a poison. Diva's blood was a trump card against them in case they got too powerful.

Learning to be Human

Irene continued to moan in pain as Saya's blood entered her system.The Thorn started to decrease but before anyone could celebrate, it spread rapidly to the rest of her body which cracked and broke off. Karmen raised his yari against Saya.

" You gave her poisoned blood!" Haji jumped to her defense.

" Wait!" Kai shouted. " Look!" The various pieces reconnected, and the Thorn faded away to nothing. Irene moaned and opened her eyes.

"...Saya." She whispered.

The other schiff were so relieved they dropped their weapons and fell to their knees. Tears streamed down their eyes as they gathered around their sister Irene, the first schiff to survive the Thorn. So great was their happiness in this victory that even Karmen didn't mind Kai being in their circle. Tears were in his eyes too.

" Uhh... sir?" a Red Shield member asked David. " What do we do now?"

" Grab their weapons." The Second David replied. "Then keep an eye on them. If they make a suspisous move, resume the attack. And get Julia in here; I want that blonde Chiropteran analyzed." The men rushed to do as he ordered. If the Schiff noticed, they didn't care.

Saya felt torn. Images of her father crystalizing after recieving her blood and image of Riku waking up after the same thing competed for attention as she gave her blood to Irene. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Irene crystalize, as if confirming her fears. But then she came back. The intense fear and relief conflicted inside her, making her feel strange and confused.

" She were saved by your blood, sis." Riku said. " Just like I was." Saya smiled and hugged him.

" Yeah she was."

Irene struggled to get up but had some difficulties and started to fall back. Kai, displaying almost chevalir speed, caught her before any of the other schiff.

" Take it easy Irene, you almost died." he said.

" I think she actually did." Everyone turned to see Julia enter the room. " I was told what happened and I have a theory. When Riku reiceived Saya's blood he entered a death like state. " She explained. " But death for Chiropterans is different. You die by crystalizing, we die when our bodies cease functioning. Irene is it?" Irene nodded. " You may be Saya's Chevalier now."

A collective gasp filled the room. Then silence. It was broken when Riku shouted.  
" I have another big sister now!...or little? How old you are?"Saya chuckled which made Haji _almost_ smile.

' Good job Riku.' He thought 'A chevalier must take care of their queen and you are doing well.'

" I would like to run some tests on your blood, if that's ok." Julia asked Irene. The schiff-turned-chevalier nodded but Karmen stepped forward and glared.

" What are you going to do?" He asked, gropping for his yari. Moses put a hand on his shoulder.

" We're worried about Irene." He held Julia's gaze.

" Don't worry." Julia assured them. "I'm not going to do anything to her. In fact, I'd like a sample of all your blood as well."

" We don't have time for your tests!" Karmen said, still groping for his yari. " The rest of us need Saya's blood too!"

" Karmen!" Mosses reprimanded him then turned to Julia. " How long will these...tests... take?"

" Oh just a few minutes. All I need is a blood sample." She pulled out some syringes. " If you'll hold still for a moment." By the time she had collected blood from every schiff, the punctures caused by the needle had long since closed up. Lulu put up more of a fuss then the other Schiff about the needle. Karmen was ready to jump Julia if she tried to force Lulu to hold still when the doctor instead distracted Lulu by talking about Irene while drawing the blood. Lulu didn't even notice untill it was over. " There, done." She said.   
"When Saya is ready, she'll give you her blood." The schiff flocked to the older chiropertan queen while Julia walked out off the room.

On her way she stopped by David. " I'll have the results by morning."

" Good. For now we should keep an eye on these chiropteran." Through the whole event; his eyes never left the schiff, his gun never left his hand, nor did his finger leave the trigger.

" Relax David, I don't think you have anything to fear from them anymore." The Schiff, one by one, were recieving Saya's blood and becoming her chevalier. They went through the same Thorn like state Irene had but all came out of it. The looks of sheer joy and elation on each of their faces as they were freed of their death sentence moved even the stotic David's heart, but he showed no sign.

" How can you be so sure?" He asked. Julia smiled. She always found it amusing how David _tried _to act emotionless, like a robot. Even when anyone could see how fond he'd become of the children, especailly Kai.

" See the way they look at her?" Julia asked. " It's like she's their goddess. Put the gun away." She opened the door and left. David did not put his gun away, but he did take his finger off the trigger.

The next day

" How do I look?" Irene asked as she came out of Saiya's room. Kai had to admit she looked great. She had borrowed some of Saiya's clothes since she nor any of schiff needed their long black cloaks anymore.

'That cloak didn't do her justice anyhow.' A voice in the back of Kai's said.

" You look great." he said blushing.

" Thank you."

" Irene, you don't have to say thank you for compliments." The former Schiff blushed. The voice in Kai's mind said she looked even cuter at that point.

" Oh. " she smiled. " I guess I still have a lot ot learn."

" That's why we're here. To help all of you learn."

" Do I say 'thank you' now?" Kai smiled and even chuckled a little  
" Sure."

" Then thank you."

" The results are in." Juila said. " Schiff blood is a highly unstable, incomplete form of Saya's. Some of the cells were attacking each other, which I believe may be what causes the crystalization. Drinking the blood of others supresses this behavior temporarily as the chiperoternan blood is diluted. However, it seems once taking Saya's blood into your system, you are no different then Riku or Haji. The death-like experience in both human and Schiff that become Chevalier may be the result of Saya's more potent blood eradiciting the less potent human and schiff blood in the same way white blood cells consume viruses. This battle causes the body to temporarily cease functioning."  
All stared at her and blinked.

" Essentially, all schiff are now chevalier. You are forever safe from the Thorn." One could almost _feel_ the relief pouring out of all the schiff as their omni-present death sentence was removed.

Irene turned to Kai.  
" Can we take that walk now?"

" Sure."

" _Kai."_ Kai froze as he heard the malice in Mao's voice. " What is she talking about?" Kai scratched the back of his neck.

" Well...I promised Irene we'd take a walk through Paris after she got better." Mao scowled at Irene, who blinked in response. " Don't get so uptight, Mao, it's just a walk."

" Then I'll go with you." She turned her scowl on Kai. " It's just a walk isn't it?"

" Of Course. Geez..."

Julia elbowed Lewis.

" Huh? Oh yeah. Mao, we need your help to get the half million to replace what you spent. " Juila elbowed David. He didn't respond so she elbowed harder.

"...Yes. Your help would be appericated."

" I will help as much as I can _after_ this walk."

" Uh, the sooner the better." Lewis chimed in before Julia could elbow him again. " Calm down your father all the quicker yah?" Mao sighed

" Oh fine." She said reluctantly. She shot one last glare at Irene before leaving.

" Kai, I get the feeling Mao doesn't like me." Kai started feeling hot under the collar.

" It's nothing, don't worry about it." He said as the tugged his collar.  
" So now you have _two_ girls big bro?" Riku taunted, "I didn't know you were such a player!"

Kai blushed,"Riku! It's not like that! Come on Irene."!" He grabbed Irene's hand and ran out. Riku started laughing imaging all the fun he could have at his brother's expense. By the time he caught his breath he saw Lulu pulling the much bigger Okamura around.

What's this?" Lulu asked pointing at a lamp

" A lamp." Okamura groaned.

" What's it do?"  
" It's for light."

" And this?" The small Chevalier asked, pulling him over to a TV.

" A TV." Lulu opened her mouth to ask about it. " It's how humans get information."  
"Ohhhh!" Lulu pulled him over to another object and asked about it.

And started laughing again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Moses heard enchanting music and felt compelled to follow it to the source. After many doors he found Haji with his Cello. The Older Chevalier stopped as he saw Moses come in.

" That's a beautiful sound." Moses said.

" I could teach you, if you like." Haji replied.

" But...the time for learning for us is past."  
" I didn't start learning untill I was older then you." Haji got up, walked over to Moses and placed the cello and bow in his hands. " I have lived over one hundred years and I have learned something new every day. The time for learning is never past."

Moses's eyes widened as this revelation sunken in. He sat down and asked, " How do I hold it?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Where's my Yari?!" Karmen demanded. " I know you took it!"

" Your yari is in a safe place untill it's needed." David replied evenly

" I am Saya's Cheavilar now! Just like Haji! I need my yari to protect Saya!" Karmen shouted again.

" There are other ways of fighting besides swinging a blade around." Juila said.

Karmen blinked. " There are?" his face scrunched up as he tried to get his head around such a strange concept.

" Yes there are. Defeating an opponent in a game of wits, out manuvering them, " Julia explained." Can be more effective then just stabbing them."

" How do I do this?"  
"Chess is good practice." Julia said." You'll teach him, won't you David?"

" I have more important things to do then play games."  
" It's either that or give him back his yari."

"...get the board."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Irene saw the sun shining brightly outside the front door, she fell back.

" Don't worry. The sun can't hurt you anymore." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and lead her outside. Still somewhat expecting her body to burst into flames, she was very surprised when she felt only a slight warmth all over. She looked from the shinning sun to Kai's smile.

" See? Was that so bad?" Irene shook her head. Letting go of Kai's hand she pulled her arms back and streched,Fully enjoying her first experience of the sun's rays.

"The sun feels so good!" Kai swallowed convuslively as her back arced.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

SRCCHEEEEEE!

Saya ran into the music room, sword drawn.  
" What's going on? It sounds like something's dying in here." She blushed when she saw it was just Moses, Haji and his cello. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said sheepishly, putting her sword away. Moses looked delighted despite the appearant insult.

" Haji is teaching me how to play the...the..." his excitment faded as the word escaped him.

" Cello." Haji helped

" Oh yes the Cello!" Saya couldn't but chuckle Moses looked so happy. No where near as solemn as when she first met him.

" How's it going?" She asked.

" He is just starting to learn." Haji said. " Some roughness is to be expected."

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Checkmate." Karem declared. A vein on Davis' forehead poked out. Karmen looked up and smirked at the normally tacturn's David's face.

"Again." David's demanded. He tried to keep his voice even but frustartion seeped in.

" Can't admit you've been beaten can you?" Karmen taunted as they reset the board.

" I _haven't_ been beaten. Just beginners luck." He grumpled.

Julia smiled.

o0o0o0o0o0o

By now Lulu had pulled Okamura outside and was pointing at the moon.

" What's that?"  
" The moon." The journalist replied, trying to wedge his hand out of her grip.

" Why doesn't it fall out of the sky?"

" Gravity keeps it in the earth's orbit."  
" What's Gravity." Okamura groaned, stopped trying to free his hand and sat down.

" It's kinda complicated but I'll try and explain."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Irene and Kai, continuing their walk through Paris came across a dog. Irene started to back away remembering the last time but Kai held her steady.

" This dog doesn't look violent. In fact he looks bored." Kai slowly approached the dog. " Hey boy, " he called softly. He slowly extended his hand for the dog to sniff. The dog did so and started licking Kai's hand, and was petted with Kai's free hand.

Irene hesitantly approached the dog and knelt beisde Kai. With the same caution she reached out to pet the dog. Soon she was smiling as the dog purred. It even rolled over on his back so Irene could rub his belly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Moses closed his eyes and concentrated, moving the bow as Haji had instructed. Roughness that made Saya grab her ears followed. Haji made no such motion of discomfort, instead he corrected Moses' posture and told him to try again. A sound that could almost be called music followed. It wasn't beautiful but it didn't make Saya want to cover her ears; she decided that was beautiful itself.

" He's a much faster learner then you were Haji." Saya said aloud. "Or maybe I was just a bad teacher."

" You remember?" He sounded pleasently surprised. Saya looked surprised as well, then smiled.

" I guess I do."

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

" Checkmate." David declared and smirked. Karmen groweld at the pieces that had cornered his king. " I told you it was beginner's luck." David said, pleased with himself.

" We'll see. Another round."

'It's like watching two goats butt heads.' Julia thought and chuckled.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" And that's how Gravity works." Okamura finished. Lulu just stared at him for a momment. " I guess it was too complicated for you." He pulled out a cigratte. After all, Mao wasn't in sight, it was a rare opportunity.

" Are those sticks caught in your orbit?" Lulu asked at last. Okamura spit out the cigreate in surprise

" NO!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kai and Irene stopped at a cafe for lunch. A boy and a girl sat at table nearby performing a gesture Irene had never seen before.

"What are they doing?" She asked Kai.  
" Kissing." He said as he sipped his drink. "It's something couples do."

" Couples?"

" You know, two people that care a lot about each other, and spend a lot of time together."

" Are we a couple?" Came Irene's innocent response. Kai coughed on his drink. At the first the thought was ridiculus...but...by the definiton he gave her they _were_ a couple. He'd never cared about anyone other then his own family the way he cared about Irene and they _did_ spend a lot of time together.

" Well...couples normally have rommantic feelings for each other. "

" Rommantic?" Kai scratched his head, thinking how he could explain it.

' I wish Saiya or Mao were here. They'd be better at this then me'

"...The other Schiff are your family right?" He started "Like Saya and Riku are for me?"

" ...Yes. We've been close since we escaped."

" Well... rommantic feeling are like that...but they're...different." he finished lamely.

Irene wrapped her arms around Kai's neck, like she had seen the couple do.

" Then I have rommantic feelings for you Kai." and kissed him. Kai's first reaction was a shoulder angel and devil appearing. They looked suspisciously like Saya except the devil one had longer hair.

"What are you waiting for?" the devil asked. " Kiss her!"

" Don't forget about Mao now Kai." The angel reminded him. " She came all the way from Japan to find you."

" She was told not to come, and told to leave once she got here."

" True, but she was too worried to listen!"

" Besides, do you _really_ think Kai likes Mao more then Irene?"

" Well..." The angel started, the slumped. " Alright, but you **better **make a clean break with Mao." Both disapeared in a poof and Kai was free to focus on Irene.

When the new couple returned they heard passable cello music filling the house. David marched passed them muttering something about 'beginner's luck'. He was followed by Karmen. When the former Schiff saw Kai and Irene he smiled.

" Oh Irene! I found something more fun then stabbing humans with my yari." Kai did a double take.

" Really? But you like it so much."

" Yeah I do like it but it's not as much fun as crushing that David guy in this game called 'Chess.' " His smile widened at that. "Even if I _did_ stab him I don't think he'd react, but lossing at Chess..."

" I don't think Moses would like it if you're still tormenting humans." Irene said.

" Tormenting? He's just a sore loser. That doesn't count, right?" Kai coughed." Oh you're ok-for a human. But that doesn't mean I have to be nice to everyone."

" As long as you're not stabbing people, I'm fine with it." Moses said. Karmen turned around and saw their leader holding the cello. " I heard you come in." He said to Irene. " How was the walk?" Irene smiled brightly.

" Wonderful." She said. Darth and Gudrif walked in.

" 'Wonderful' huh?" Darth asked. " It sounds like you had more then a walk." Kai blushed. " I heard from the TV that brothers are supposed to threaten the new boyfriend." He looked to Gudrif, "Isn't that what the show was about?" Gudrif nodded.

Thinking fast Kai said, " You can't believe everything you see on TV."

" Really?" the new coach potatoes asked, Kai nodded. " Oh, alright."

" But the part about brothers threatening new boyfriends is true," Saya said. " Isn't it Kai?"

" Saya!" Kai yelled accusingly.

" I remember you scaring away all the guys after me." she said matter-of-factly.

When Kai had no response all the male chevaliver turned to stare at Kai, he backed into a corner and the threatening began.

Saya grabbed Irene's hand and pulled her into another room

" Details!" She demanded.

" Details?"

" What happened on the walk?"  
" Well we walked, and petted this cute dog, and we had lunch at a cafe, and I kissed him." Saya was surprised.  
" _You _kissed _him?_"  
" Kai told me a couple was two people who spend a lot of time together and care about each other rommantically. And that couples kissed." Irene explained, not seeing the cause of saya's concern. " Did I... do something wrong?"

" Well...Kai's sort-of already a coule with someone else."

" That's not good?"  
" Yes. Especially in this case; Mao doesn't like sharing."

" Mao was the girl glaring at me before...so that's why." Irene mused. " What should I do?"  
" You don't need to do anything, Kai does." A loud SLAP! echoed through the building, followed by angry stomps. " And it sounds like he just has." They left the room and eventually found Kai holding a cheek with a bright red handprint.

" I got away from the 'protective brothers' and ran into Mao." He explained before they asked." She heard how 'wonderful' the walk was, slapped me, and said it was over."

Irene looked down, feeling emotions she didn't like. The ones she usually felt after killing someone for their blood: Shame and Regret. "I'm so sorry Kai, I shouldn't have kissed you."

Kai smiled, " Don't worry about it, our relationship was pretty much dead anyway."

" Life is full of changes." Everyone turned to see Julia walking in. " Sometimes good things happen, sometimes bad things happen. Being able to accept both, that is what it means to be a living being. If you understand this, it doesn't matter if you are human or chiropteran."

Kai put his arms around Irene's waist and drew her close. " This war between humans and chiropteran, that's a bad thing. But I got to meet you because of it, that's a good thing."

Irene put her arms around Kai's neck and leaned against him. " Accepting both the good and the bad makes one human?"

" That's right. You got it."

" Kai and Irene, sitting in a tree." Riku chanted. " K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kai pulled apart from Irene chased after his little brother.

" Riku! Get back here!" Saya giggled

" Teasing brothers also have to be accepted."

This started out just about Kai and Irene, then it transformed into the Schiff in general. Oh well, the Schiff need more love anyway.


End file.
